


Blow My Mind

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: They have to rush if they want to be done before curfew. A short canon-compliant ficlet, where both characters are 16.





	Blow My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 9 - Prompts: Blow my mind / Birds, Kink: Lightning round (fast sex)

They didn’t have much time before nighttime curfew was enforced, and without Harry’s invisibility cloak, he wasn’t willing to risk being caught out of bed.  
  
“Quick, in here!” Ron said urgently, ducking into a nearby empty classroom, dragging a giggling Lavender behind him. She closed the door behind her, and within mere seconds, she had practically leaped onto him, sending him falling backwards onto a nearby desk. A pang of pain shot up his back and he winced at the resulting thudding noise.  
  
“Shh, someone will hear us,” he hushed. He shuddered when he thought of the birds Hermione had sent pelting in his direction when she first saw him snogging Lavender. He couldn’t imagine what she’d do if she walked in on them actually shagging.  
  
“Oh, you’re no fun!” Lavender said, her entire face practically glowing with excitement. Ron wondered, briefly, what she saw in him, and why her whole being seemed to light up when she was near him.  
  
Admittedly, his feelings for her were nowhere near the magnitude of hers for him. She’d grown on him since he originally made the decision to go out with her, partially as a way of making Hermione jealous - something he still felt quite guilty for - but the disparity in affection was still obvious. He did think, though, looking at her now, with her eyes bright, excited, and sparkling, that his feelings for her could grow.  
  
“Hello, earth to Ron!” Lavender whined.  
  
Ron shook himself out of his stupor. “Right. What were we talking about?”  
  
“I was saying you’re no fun, and you were proving my point!” Lavender replied, pouting.  
  
“Hey, I’m plenty of fun!” Ron grinned.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Lavender said. “Prove it!”  
  
“Fine.” Ron got up from where he was awkwardly sprawled on the table and pushed Lavender against the wall, sealing her surprised squeak with a kiss.  
  
“Why, Ron Weasley,” Lavender whispered seductively, “are you going to blow my mind?”  
  
Ron didn’t respond with words, but it was clear what his intentions were. They didn’t have that much time left before curfew arrived, but he was going to make the most of it.


End file.
